A multifunction device called a multifunction product (MFP) including a plurality of functions, such as a print function, a copy function, a scan function, and a facsimile function, has been conventionally known. In this multifunction device, processing conditions (for example, a resolution, brightness, a tone, and a type of a recording medium) in each function can be arbitrary set.
In setting of the processing conditions of each function, for example, first, a function selecting screen is displayed. The user can select a desired function from a plurality of functions on the function selecting screen. When the user selects a desired function, next, a processing condition selection screen is displayed. On the processing condition selection screen, the user can select a processing condition of the selected function. Then, the user is allowed to select a desired processing condition. Accordingly, the user can set arbitrary the processing condition in each function.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-316053 (paragraph [0005]) discloses a technique that when the user selects a desired function in a function selection screen, processing conditions for the desired function are changed collectively to the default processing conditions prepared in advance.